


we met once, we'll meet again...

by Cedric_B



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tags May Change, childhood saratine, korn does not like sarawat, neither will his older brother, sarawat's dads love tine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Sarawat and Tine meet when they are kids at the market. Sarawat remembers Tine. Tine doesn't remember Sarawat. But that's okay, Sarawat is now his new roommate and he'll make sure Tine remembers.
Relationships: Knock/Korn (Together With Me), Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	we met once, we'll meet again...

Tine had been with his parents at the market before he ran off to play in the playpen for children, he waved at the aunties taking care of the children’s area before running in.

“Tine!” Knock called out, as he quickly wiped his son’s face from the food they had just eaten, “Be good for the aunties, your father and I are going to be quick”

He nodded as he went back to playing, he started with the playing blocks building it up high, before knocking it down. 

He did that a couple more times before he built it up once more, and before he could knock it down, he was interrupted.

“Why do you knock it down again?” another child asked frowning, as Tine turned to see a boy around his age standing over him,

“Hmm” he hummed confused

The boy just scoffed as he sat on the other side of the blocks, “Why are you knocking the blocks down after you’ve wasted your time putting them up again?”

Tine realised what he was asking as he chuckled, “Because it’s fun” as the boy still looked at him confused, Tine rolled his eyes,

“Because no matter how many times I knock it down, it can be built up again and again, maybe not like before but this time” he rebuilt the blocks differently than before, as he went to push it only a few blocks fell,

“This time it might stay” he shrugged, as he blinked up at the boy, “Did you want to play with me?” he asked, because his parents always taught him to be nice to others.

The boy pouted for a moment as if still trying to comprehend his words, he nodded. The two spent the last half hour playing with blocks before Tine’s parents showed up.

“Tine, we’re back it’s time to go home”, as the shorter boy stood up pulling the other boy along, 

“Dad, Papa!, This is my friend!” he exclaimed happily as the other boy flushed slightly.

His Papa’s eyes widened as his Dad just grinned, “Isn’t that nice, hello there” Knock waved at the other boy, who nodded back politely, as his Papa, Korn narrowed his eyes, and picked Tine up.

“It’s time to go home” he stated, as Knock elbowed him in the stomach, Tine however squirmed for a moment, as Korn set him down once more,

“Here” he finished licking his ice cream cone as he passed it over to his friend, “But this is yours?” he was once again confused as Tine smiled.

“No, It WAS mine, now I want you to have it” he nodded, as the boy stood there gobsmacked, Tine was then picked up by his dad once again, who was narrowing his eyes at the other boy, Tine however continued waving madly at the other boy.

The boy stood there surprised, with Tine’s ice cream beginning to melt in his hand, he was blushing as Knock grinned ruffling his hair, 

“Enjoy the treat, Tine gave it to you for a reason” before he too turned and walked to catch up with his husband and son.

He stood there, as the aunties winked and smiled at him, “You should eat the ice cream, Sarawat, it’ll melt otherwise” at their comments he licked the treat and ate it until nothing was left but the wrapper.

He looked at it smiling, “Tine” he murmured as he pocketed the wrapper carefully, before his parents finally showed.

His dads looked worried, as he watched Type whack Tharn, he was still grinning madly, as they called out to him.

“Sarawat! Sweetie, sorry we’re late, your  _ father _ took too long” 

Tharn rolled his eyes, as he pulled out a guitar, “I was getting him, his birthday gift, honey, you can’t be mad at me” as the two adults paid the aunties and took their son out of the playpen.

“How did you enjoy-why is your face so messy?” Type asked confused as he licked his thumb to wipe off the dirt on his face,

Sarawat just shook his head as he turned to Tharn, “Is that my guitar? Dad?” he asked excited,

Tharn gave his husband a knowing look as he nodded, “Yes, yes it is, and you get to name her as well”

“Him, I want to name it him” he spoke up, as Type chuckled, Tharn nodded, “What are you naming  _ him  _ then?” he held the child’s guitar out as he replied without missing a beat, eyes filled with fondness. “Tine”.

Type blinked confused, as Tharn nodded, “Then Tine is his name from now on, you better look after him, since he’s yours now” 

Sarawat’s eyes lit up happily as he nodded, “I promise to take care of Tine, Dad” he hummed as the small family walked off towards their car.

Sarawat’s thoughts were filled with Tine.

As his parents got him seated into the car, 

“That was weird right?” Type stated gesturing to their son, who wouldn’t let go of the guitar at all, Tharn shrugged grinning, “As long as he is happy, I don’t think I mind, babe, besides he hasn’t smiled like that in a while, it’s nice”

Type nodded as he leant against his husband, “I’m glad he’s better than before, hopefully he is fine with the move though” Type bit his lip.

“Babe, this move is fine, he’s just getting used to all the new things, for now, we’ve got his guitar and his schooling sorted, an old friend of mine Forth has told me that his twin sons are starting school just like Sarawat is, we can have them meet tomorrow, maybe have dinner”

As the parents started talking about the new move, Saratwat fell asleep dreaming of Tine and his smiles.

“Tine” he happily mumbled in his sleep as he gripped the guitar closer towards him.

* * *

His first year of University and his parents were helping him even his older brother Type came, as he and his friends' parents congregated around the Faculty of Laws’ dorms. 

Korn had finished grabbing the last box with Fong’s mother Yihwa, Ohm’s own mother Fai was in the middle of arguing with Yiwha’s husband Cho.

Ohm and Phuak had opted to get lunch with their parents as the others finished up Fong and Tine’s rooms. 

However there was a mix up once they reached the rooms, Fong already had a roommate and Tine’s room was a floor above them.

Korn frowned as did Knock, “But I thought we read this right, this is the dorm for Law undergraduates, right?” Knock asked Yiwha who nodded as the adults stared at one another, however Fong read the rooms out, 

“Looks like we’re not roommates this semester” he stated as Tine sighed, “That means I’m with some random” he pouted, as Knock petted his hair down,

“It’ll be fine, besides university is all about socialising with new people, you and Fong have seen each other enough” he teased.

Korn however wanted to argue, “But it would’ve been fine to keep Fong here, Fong is trustworthy and Tine needs to be protected” he complained as everybody rolled their eyes.

“Korn! You need to get over your complex, Tine is now an adult, he’ll be fine, c’mon Tine, let Aunty Yiwha and Aunty Fai take you to your rooms, yeah? While the others bring your things up” she glared at the men who were about to complain as she pulled him along.

Tine followed knowing better than to speak against his Aunt, he saw what happened if you argued with them and he was smarter than his parents.

As they climbed the stairs, he felt slightly nervous, he had assumed he would at least be rooming with Fong so he wasn’t as scared as before, however now knowing he would have a roommate that he didn’t know a thing about, well crap.

As his Aunty Fai knocked on the door of his room, the door opened slightly as the women shrugged and walked through only to be met with three boys, around his age. Looking at the three of them, Tine blinked as he stared at the one in the centre.

He looked familiar. 

“Can we help you?” he spoke slightly annoyed, as the other two boys looked apologetic towards them, 

“Sorry about him, he’s an idiot” the stubbled one stated scratching the back of his head.

Yihwa however waved her hand, “No worries, we’re just helping our dear Tine with his new room, there was a mix up” she stated.

As Fai nodded, pulling Tine along towards the bedrooms, leaving Yiwha to deal with the others. He barely got a glimpse or heard anything else as he was whisked away towards his new room.

It was slightly bigger and spacious, Aunty Fai gasped, “You have better rooms than we did when we were your age”

Tine couldn’t help but laugh at his Aunt’s exaggeration, “Aunty Fai! Please do not bring up your younger days, I’ve heard it all before” he groaned playfully as he collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

Sarawat’s eyes had widened on the young man that had entered, he felt something click as his mouth moved before his mind did. He cursed himself for sounding like an ass, as Man apologised for him,

However he wasn’t paying attention as he heard his new roommate’s name, Tine.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sarawat turned to the older woman who had entered, she was staring at him with something akin to curiosity in her eyes.

“You should take a photo, it lasts longer” she teased, as his friends laughed at Sarawat who blushed, “I have to go sort out my room” he stated turning on his heel and leaving as his friends laughed even harder.

When he shut the door to his room, he leant against it, heart beating fast.

_ Could he really be, my Tine?  _ he thought, 

As he bit his lip, he willed himself to calm down as he decided to worry about it later, for now it was an inkling of sorts. 

“Just calm down Sarawat, you have all the time in the world” he said out loud, as he smiled to himself, he did, he had an entire semester with his new roommate.


End file.
